


don’t go. stay.

by neotaru



Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, act 5 major spoiler, not grammar checked, small caps, some of these quotes are taken directly from the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: the next thing december knows, someone shakes his shoulders violently, as if trying to pull himself from somewhere deep. his eyelids open, and a pair of bright green eyes meet pink ones. no, they’re purple. they look familiar.[celebrating #a3rarepairs2020 hosted by @a3_69min on twitter!day 3: one’s strength/one’s fear - hisoka/itaru]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka
Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	don’t go. stay.

_december could feel the chilly wind hitting his face. he’s getting numb and cold, save for the warm wetness in his palms. august is way heavier than himself, but it matters less right now. not even the mission does. everything hardly matters when august’s breath is getting shallow each seconds, his body growing more limped, and panic builds up in december’s chest._

_“august, no! don’t die! hang on!”_

_august can’t die— he shouldn’t die. december can’t imagine a world without august in it. he promised april that he would bring august back alive from this mission. not that december’s scared of april or anything. april is not scary; losing august is._

_but words are only words, and hopes are only hopes. december sees with his own eyes how life starts to slip away from august._

_“i’m... already...”_

_“august, if you can’t be saved, then i’ll die here, too.”_

_the small vial from his pendant feels heavy in his palm. is this how his targets would feel before they die? august made the poison as the last resort for the three of them. he actually had made december and april to promise that they’d only use it if the situation calls for it. august would hate it if he sees what december is doing now, but august’s eyes are closed. he won’t be able to see, with life slipping away from his own eyes. he won’t know how december has emptied his vial._

_“it’s... pointless...”_

_even before december has the chance to ask, august beat him into it. ah, of course august would know whether he had taken the drug—he’s_ august _, after all. “that drug... i switched it... you would only temporarily lose your memory... go, december...”_

_but december doesn’t understand. he can’t catch what august is saying— it’s too far, august’s voice, like it’s resonated somewhere unreachable. his head hurts. he sees nothing but emptiness._

_“live your new life, december...”_

_“august!”_

_the last thing december knows, august’s weak hands push him off the cliff, and a big, big moon shines its light cruelly on his eyes, and then darkness, darkness—_

“—ka! _hisoka_!”

the next thing december knows, someone shakes his shoulders violently, as if trying to pull himself from somewhere deep. his eyelids open, and a pair of bright green eyes meet pink ones. no, they’re purple. they look familiar.

“august— don’t go, don’t die, please—“

the body he’s embracing goes stiff for a second before relaxing. not much later, december also feels a hand rubbing softly on his back. it’s a familiar gesture, one that august would do if he has a sleeping trouble; except, this person’s scent doesn’t feel like august’s.

“are you okay, hisoka? you were thrashing in your sleep...”

december blinks as itaru’s face comes into his vision. for a split second, his face looks like august’s— itaru does look like august, after all. he shakes his head weakly, nuzzling against itaru’s shoulder. he hasn’t even realised that he was sweating the whole time.

“itaru, don’t go.”

“of course i won’t go. i’m here.”

“stay?”

“you called me to sleep here, of course i’m staying. what’s wrong?”

december shakes his head again, now burying his face on itaru’s neck. he inhales itaru’s scent deeply, calming once he knows that itaru is very much alive, in his arms, and not leaving.

“i don’t know who is this august guy you’re sleep-talking about, but i’m not going to leave like he does. don’t worry.”

itaru doesn’t have to know how much he looks like august, sans the eyes, the hair colour, and the personality.

“don’t leave. stay.”

itaru also doesn’t have to know everything, for december fears of losing him. if he knows, he might leave? december doesn’t have a nice past and being an assassin wasn’t a past to brag about. itaru might leave for real.

“i won’t leave, hisoka. now back to sleepy time—you aren’t even hugging penpen, yet you claim you love him more than me? i’m hurt.”

and if itaru leaves, he might be hurting for real again.

( _itaru hugs him the whole night and december is relieved when he sees itaru’s face first time when he wakes up. itaru doesn’t leave— he hopes itaru won’t ever leave._ )

**Author's Note:**

> the august/hisoka scene are taken directly from act 5 chapter 12, 23, and 25. sorry the ending sucked, my brain farted during the ending so... :/
> 
> i like to think penpen as their child :)
> 
> talk with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/%5Bsttscgsk%5D)


End file.
